MK46
The is a light machine gun that is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The MK46 was first revealed in the footage released during Call of Duty XP. Campaign Its first usable appearance is in "Bag and Drag", where it can be found in a GIGN armory, and is also carried by friendly NPCs. It also appears with a Foregrip in the mission "Dust to Dust", being used by Yuri, while Truck uses one in "Scorched Earth". Multiplayer The MK46 is available in a default class with both a Grip and a Red Dot Sight, but is unlocked for Create-a-Class at level 54. It is also mounted on the Assault Drone point streak with a unique 50-round belt. It is a relatively versatile Machine Gun, having moderate-high power, the lowest recoil after the L86 LSW, good range and a high rate of fire (as with several other Light Machine Guns, the MK46 has a faster fire rate in multiplayer than singleplayer). The Grip Attachment is very useful on this LMG, along with the Red Dot Sight because the iron sights are somewhat obstructive. Sleight of Hand is recommended, as reload time is very long at nearly 9 seconds. Quickdraw is another recommended perk, since the ADS time of the LMGs is generally the slowest among all other weapons. On top of everything, Steady Aim can also be a good choice to help with the bad hipfire spread typically found on LMG's. Similar to the L86 LSW, the Thermal Scope will drastically reduce recoil caused by the MK46. Combined with Grip or Kick, the MK46 rivals the MP7 in accuracy. Special Ops The MK46 is available in both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The MK46 is an alternative weapon in the initial area of several Mission Mode challenges, and a MK46 is in the underground armory in Server Crash. Survival Mode The MK46 is available in Survival Mode at level 34 and costs $7000. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grip - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 25. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 27. *Hybrid Scope (with glitch only) Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Speed - Unlocked at weapon level 21. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery File:MW3_MK46.png|The MK46 in first-person. File:MK46 Sight MW3.png|Aiming down the sights. File:MW3_MK46_Reload.png|Reloading the MK46. Mk.46 Thirdperson.png|The MK46 in third person, outfitted with a Red Dot Sight. M249_sentry.jpg|A MK46 mounted on an Assault Drone. Enemy assault drone MW3.jpg|Another view of the MK46 on the Assault Drone. Mk.46 Yuri Juggernaut MW3.jpg|An MK46 used by Yuri in a Juggernaut suit in "Dust to Dust". Trivia *At Call of Duty XP, the MK46 used the MG4's HUD icon from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The weapon's serial number is 82183 and its manufacturer's number is 14920. *During some Special Ops missions, it will come attached with an ACOG Scope with far less zoom than normal, being close to, if not identical, to Iron Sights zoom level. *After the helicopter crashes into the lift in "Dust to Dust", Yuri's MK46 can be seen with every attachment on it. *When equipped with Autumn camo, the barrel of the gun takes on a blue winter like camo, similar to the Siberian camo from Black Ops. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Machine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons